


Sweet Dreams, Sunshine

by Doumaverse



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Confrontations, Dreams, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Meetings, Fluffy Ending, Robot/Human Relationships, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doumaverse/pseuds/Doumaverse
Summary: X6-88 has an unlikely run-in with the sole survivor's long deceased spouse, who encourages him to confront his feelings.





	Sweet Dreams, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Taken from an old Fallout Kink Meme Request:
> 
> The deceased spouse visits the Sole Survivor's new love interest in their dreams. I'd be happy with any pairing getting the beyond the grave spouse approval/disapproval.

X6 rarely dreamed. When he did, it was a gruesome affair. The blood and screams of filthy commonwealth folk invading his mind, trying to make him come undone.

The man in front of him seemed different, somehow. Strong, resilient, educated. The kind of man who could survive anywhere, even if he was just a human. He held his rough, war-torn hand out, and to X6’s surprise, he actually shook it.

Even if this was nothing but a dream, in the human world, this was a basic sign of respect. He wouldn’t stoop so low as to not reciprocate it. X6 wouldn’t do anything to sully the Institute’s name. He wouldn’t do anything to let his new director down.

“Well, how about that? Glad to see you’re not just a bunch of mindless nuts and bolts up there, buddy. With the way you’ve been treating my missus lately, I was startin’ to think you might be.” X6 blinked. Humans were always like this, talking about things he didn’t understand, never taking the time to explain. Well, everyone except the director, it seemed like. She was different.

“Hey, now. Don’t go thinking about her when I’m right in front of you! I know, I know, I’m a darn sight younger than when you last saw me, but aren’t you Coursers supposed to be smarter than this? Y’know, that nice lady you’ve got a painfully obvious crush on, the one who runs your precious little Institute?”

After a weary sounding sigh, he continued. “That’s my wife, numbnuts.”

Dream or not, X6 would have already eliminated the man in front of him for the downright disrespectful way he’d talked about the Institute, for even knowing about it in the first place. He would have, if the shock of the confession that had followed shortly afterwards hadn’t rendered him immobile.

“And fuck, as much as I hate to admit it…she’s in your hands, now. You carry on treatin’ her the way you are, though, and I can guarantee. She won’t stay yours for long.” The man sighed, lighting up a cigarette that’d appeared out of nowhere. He drew closer, blowing the smoke directly into X6’s face.

He wouldn’t cough. He wouldn’t react. He wasn’t going to give this bastard the satisfaction. At least, that’s what X6 had been telling himself, but his hands were curled into fists, shaking with pure rage. He wanted nothing more than to sock this guy right in the face - So, why? Why couldn’t he bring himself to do it?

“Because,” A quiet voice inside him answered. “That’s the man she loved.”

That was why. For a reason as illogical as that, X6 was resisting the overwhelming urge to give in to his own violent programming. It was all so…ridiculous.

And yet, on some level, it all made sense.

Because he cared about her. Because he might even dare to love her.

“You feelin’ honest yet? Good. Then my job here is done, little buddy. You better take good care of her. Or else, you’ll have me to answer to. And I ain’t afraid to rip that Courser chip right out of ya, if need be.” X6 could tell from the hardened look on his face, this man wasn’t joking. Nor was it an empty threat. He could respect that. “Be sure to tell her I said hi, won’t you?”

X6 wasn’t quite sure what to do when the man held his fist out, but he soon followed suit, awkwardly raising a fist and gently bumping it against his.

Was this a sign of respect amongst humans, too? He’d have to ask her later.

“Sweet dreams, sunshine. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

As X6 watched the man gradually fade away, an odd mixture of pride and regret torn on his face, he resolved to be a lot more honest with his feelings when he woke up. X6 didn’t want to leave any last regrets behind. This time, he would make sure to treasure every last moment they still had together.

\- -

“Ma’am? Are you alright, ma’am? You seem to be stirring in your sleep.”

You woke up with a start, stifling a scream at the very unexpected sight of the towering Courser standing at the end of your bed. Sure, you’d trusted X6 enough to give him the code to get into your room, but you certainly hadn’t expected him to use it so quickly.

“Forgive me. I didn’t mean to startle you, ma’am. I only wished to inform you that I recently met with your Husband, who asked me to tell you ‘Hi’. That, and I think I’m in love with you, ma’am. That’s all. Now, I’ll let you get back to sleep.”


End file.
